De la haine qui coule dans les veines
by Aliceparamore25
Summary: "L'amour ce n'est pas tout faire pour rendre heureux l'autre c'est l'exercice qui consiste a nous aliéner et nous blesser mutuellement pour notre propre jouissance égoïste. " Précision: Hitsugaya et Hinamori ont le même âge mais celui-ci est un peu plus grand qu'elle de taille.Rating M car risque de scene de sexe et de isser des reviews !
1. Chapter 1

La vaste des sentiments

De l'amour. C'était l'unique chose qu'elle ressentais lorsqu'elle le regardais. Histsugaya était probablement le seule homme a ne l'avoir jamais aimer au point de tout supporter . Ces bon comme ces mauvais coté et c'était bien cela que l'on appelais amour. Aujourd'hui elle qui n'avait jusqu'alors pas été digne de lui étais prête a lui rendre avec la même intensité si ce n'est plus tout l'amour qu'il lui avait procurer jusque là .Caresse pour caresse , baiser pour baiser . La fille naïve et incapable de tourner la page qu'elle était voulais avancer et voir l'avenir radieux qui lui tendais les bras. Sincèrement Pourtant 2ans a peine après la fin du cauchemar Aizen la soul society était de nouveau attaqués. Face au très lourd pertes subis , le gotei treize se divisa en 2 groupes ceux qui pensais qu'il fallait libérer Aizen et utiliser le Hogyoku pour arrêter Juha Bash et ceux qui voulais croire en la puissance du gotei treize et en Ichigo Kurosaki. Mais Aizen ayant perdu ces pouvoirs et refusant de collaborer avec les Quincy , il parut sage au yeux du capitaine commandant de tirer Aizen de sa prison le temps de tout mettre en ordre .Ce dernier, si il décidait de coopérer verrais sa peine réduite de moitié.

« -Avant de prendre une décision aussi dangereuse ,fit Yamamotto ,je souhaite procédé à un vote .En effet chacun de vous a été blesser d'une manière ou d'une autre par le Capitaine Aizen dans un soucis de justice et afin de ne forcer personne nous allons procéder a un vote . Qui parmi trouve malgré sa perte de puissance et la confiscation de son Zampakuto Sosuke Aizen demeur une menace plus importante que Juha Bash et ses Quincy lève la main! »

Le capitaine Hitsugaya, le capitaine Komamura , le capitaine Soi Fon ainsi que le capitaine Hirako levèrent la main.

Les autres voterent pour la libération d'aizen . Seul les capitaine Kyoraku et Ukitake , toujours sur la même longueur d'onde se son abstenus.

« Vous avez perdus la tête ma parole le libérer après tout lemal qu'on s'est donnés pour l'arréter aprés tout les vies qu'il a prises et toute qu'il projetait et projette encore probablement encore de prendre!Hurla ,Hitsugaya furieux comme jamais .Comment pouvez-vous dire ça aussi légerement ! Pouvez-vous allez voir Hinamori la regarder droit dans les yeux et lui dire que l'homme qui par deux fois a attenté a sa vie aura passez moins de temps en prisons qu'elle a l'hôpital !

-Il sufit Hitsugaya ! Nous comprenons ta peine et ton déssarois mais le hogoku est le seul moyens d'emmpécher Juan Bash de détruire le seireitei. Il est vrai que nous devons choisir entre la peste et le choléra mais nous n'avons guére le choix, termina Byakuya.

-Dans ce cas ,fit Hitsugaya toujours rouge de colère , je ne demanderai qu'une chose et vous me le devez bien .Envoyer le vice capitaine Hinamori Momo sut terre le tout temps que dura la remise en liberté d'Aizen.

-Sachez Capitaine Hitsugaya ,que je ne vous doit absolument rien ! Mais puisque cela semble être important pour vous et que c'est relativement peu demander je veux bien y consentir. Et maintenant romper dit le capitaine ,commandant Yamamoto tout en frappant le sol de sa canne.

Une heur plus tard, assis dans son bureau de la 1Oéme division Hitsugaya ruminais. Qu'es-ce qui avait pris au autre ?Etaient-ils devenu fous ? Avait-ils oublier tout ce qu'Aizen leur avait fais subir ? D'horrible flash de sa Momo sanguinolante lui revient en mémoire . Deux fois ! Il avait laisser cette ordure la blesser deux fois il ne recommancerais pas deux fois la même erreur .D'un bond il se leva et fit tomber sa chaise.

Hinamori se réveilla peniblement. Laisant un filet de bave sur ces dossiers. Elles n'avaient pas réussis a dormir la nuit précédente. La rumeur d'une libération imminente du capitaine Aizen ou plutôt de l'ex-capitaine Aizen comme elle aimait a ce le répété mentalement l'avais perturber au plus haut point. Pourtant elle savait qu'Hitsugaya ainsi que les autres capitaine ne laisserais une telle chose se produire . Elle avait fait cauchemar sur cauchemar . Mais maintenant qu'elle c'était endormis dans son bureau de la 5éme division des souvenir au goût érotique mêler à des fantasme inavoués l'avait assaillies durant son sommeil. Au point qu'elle avait mouillé et que ces seins pointait . Elle se dégoûtait au plus haut point , car ses rêves concernait une personne qu'elle aurait dut mépriser .

Elle n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir plus qu'elle entendit frapper à la porte . Elle décida donc d'ouvrir .Ellle vit un Hitsugaya rouge et éssouflés lui hurler : « Fait tes valises tu part dans moins d'une heur ! »

Assis sur sa chaise Aizen entendit patiemment qu'on n'ouvre une a une toute les portes qui le séparait de la libertés qu'on défit un par un les liens qui l'entrave .A ce moment précis la jouissance que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage était inexprimable . Son plan se passait exactement comme prévus.


	2. Chapter 2

La violence des désire

Hitsugaya avait expliquer la situation à Hinamori et cette dernière était bouche béé . La rumeur était donc vraie.

« Pourquoi dois-je me rendre dans le monde des humains demanda-t-elle a celui qui en plus d'ami d'enfance portait le titre de petit ami.

-Il t'a blesser 2 fois, je ne le laisserais pas recommencer !

-Trés bien ,j'irais sur terre si cela peut te rassurer, dit-elle un sourire factice sur les lèvres. Elle ne voulait plus le blesser , ou le voir prendre des risques par sa faute .Et tant pis si il faille mettre de la distance pendant un moment être loin d'Aizen ne pourrait que lui faire du bien. »

C'est dans cette optique qu'elle et Hitysugaya munis de ses valises traversent le seireitei se dirigèrent vers un portail supposer la ramener sur terre c'est arriver vers la première division qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils croisèrent Aizen sous bonne escorte ( les capitaine Soi fon, Kuchiki, Kenpachi

et Hirako veillait au grain ). Hinamorie baissa les yeux ,ceux d'Histsugaya lancérent des éclairs et tout ce petit monde ce dépassa sans ce dire un mot. Mais soudain Aizen prie la parole : « Tu part en vacance Hinamori?Je suis deçus pile au moment ou j'en revenant ! Ah ,et moi qui était préssé de te revoir on aurait put finir ce que l'on avait comm...

- La ferme !De quelle droit d'addresse tu a elle monstre après tout ce que t...

- Cela ne fait rien ! Shiro-chan ignorons le,car il ne peut plus nous faire de mal à présent.

Comme tu es présomptueuse de pensée cela surtout que tu fuis devant moi ...Mais peut importe ,tu n'as pas besoin de t'enfuir je n'ai rien contre toi en particulier. Tu sais je pensais simplement te rendre service en te tuant je pensait que tu ne me survivrai pas dans le seireitei. J'ai apparemment eu tort tu ma même remplacer ,dit-il tout en indiquant du menton la main qu' Hitsugaya avait placer sur la hanche d'Hinamori.

Vous Capit...Non , traître je devrais dire,vous prenez vos air supérieur et jugé tout le monde alors que vous été probablement la pire ordure que le seireitei n'est jamais porter. Je ne vous est pas remplacé ,vous avez .La relation qu nous entretenons Histsugaya et moi na rien n'avoir avec cette dégoûtante petit inclinaison que vous me portiez. C'est de l'amour.

Si a 1OO ans et des poussière Momo-chan tu crois encore que l'amour c'est se tenir la main,ce lire des poème tout en échangent de chaste baiser alors je ne peux rien faire pour toi . L'amour ce n'est pas tout faire pour rendre heureux l'autre c'est l'exercice qui consiste a nous aliéner et nous blesser mutuellement pour notre propre jouissance égoïste. Tu ne le réalise peut-être pas mais mon épée passant à travers ton corps est la plus belle des preuves, sursura-il un sourire carnassier coller au lèvres.

Et ça s'étonne d'être seul après garde ton amour tordu pour toi Sosuke ,tu es bien le seul à le mériter . Rentrons Shiro-chan, un chat blesser me ferais plus peur en ce moment qu'Aizen.

Toujours le mots pour rire Momo-chan »

Les autres capitaine avat suivit cette échange sans rien dire, il était de notoriété publique qu'Aizen et Hinamori avait été amant et après le traitementqu'il lui avait infligés une explication semblait être la moindre des choses.

« Ça suffit avance, ordonna Kenpachi. »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Histsugaya ne savait franchement pas quoi penser. Une partie de lui était très heureux de voir qu' Hinamori avait tourner la page Aizen , l'autre ne comprenait pas son changement d'avis sur le départ pour la terre. Il aurait préférer la savoir là-bas plutôt que dans son petit appartement a la 5éme division.

« Cesse de me fixer avec ton regard si inquiet , je vais bien .Le fait de le voir ma fait réaliser qu'on n'avait rien à craindre car il n'a plus de pouvoir .De plus je ne veux être nulle part ou tu ne saurait pas être .Je t'aime dit-elle tout en commençant a l'embrasser ,aujourd'hui et pour toujours continuait-elle.

-Moi aussi, souffla Toshiro entre deux baisers. Je dois retourner au travail sa ira si je te laisse pendant quelque heur.

-Au non, que vais-je devenir ?,dit-elle dans un éclat de rire ne t'en fait pas je vais simplement me doucher, manger et dormir .Rien de bien dangereux en somme.

-Très bien, puis il s'en alla.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pendant qu'elles se douchait Hinamori pensait et repensait à ce que lui avait dit Aizen il semblait insinuer qu'a sa manière il l'aimait. Peut-être est -il simplement ironique pensa-elle ?

Soudain elle se sentit projetés contre le carrelage de la douche italienne. Un corps était littéralement coller au siens elle sentait une érection au niveau de ses fesses. Et se parfums pas de doutes possible il s'agissait de celui de :

« Aizen?!elle sentis des bras la retourner et la mettant ainsi dos au carrelage dur et froid.

-Rebonjour ma belle Hinamori, dit-il pendant que ces mains vagabondait partout sur le corps de cette dernière .Ai-je eu le temps de te manquer depuis tout a l'heur ? Dit-il tout en frottant son genoux contre son sexe . A en juger par la vitesse à laquelle tu mouille je dirais oui.

-Que veux-tu à la fin ?

-Je suis venus exprimer la violence de mes désires !


End file.
